For their innocence
by greatduwangs
Summary: King Garon has tasked his two eldest children with one of the most difficult missions of all time: give their younger siblings 'the talk'. f!Corrin.


A long time ago, Garon had placed a heavy burden upon his two eldest children. They were only fifteen and fourteen at the time, but nevertheless they were tasked with the most difficult duty in all of Nohr.

Giving their three siblings 'the talk'.

Xander had begged his father to let a maid or butler do the dirty work. Camilla, on the other hand, was content with their father's decision. She convinced Xander to think the same after she pointed out the obvious – they would be able to visit Corrin. As soon as she mentioned the princess, Xander had dropped all objections and sat in silence the entire journey to the fortress.

So, that led them to the situation before them. Elise, the youngest at ten years old, sitting cross-legged on the carpet, the heat of the fire warming her side. Leo, twelve, perched on the couch with one leg bent up, the other lazily hanging off the edge, arms folded close to his chest. Corrin, thirteen, sitting on the other side of the couch, straight-backed and her fingers intertwined on her lap. Camilla and Xander stood opposite the three on large velvet arm chairs, the orange glow from the flames reflecting on their features.

The children sat in uncomfortable silence. Elise and Leo glanced at each other, the younger pouting. Xander suddenly seemed very interested in the portrait of a wyvern rider battling a mage. Camilla gazed at Corrin with gentle eyes. The younger girl shifted in her seat, pushing back a strand of hair behind her ear. Noticing her sister's stare, she smiled softly, waving nervously. Camilla cooed.

 _She's so cute_!

Xander gave a sudden deliberate cough, bringing the purple-haired noble back to attention. The two eldest siblings glanced at each other before nodding with confidence. Neither of them mentioned the faint pink in both of their cheeks.

"As the three of you know, this is not a regular trip to the fortress," Xander began. "We are here on father's orders."

Corrin's face fell, her eyes beginning to water. She dropped her head down. "Oh. So you didn't come on your own then."

Camilla felt like slapping her brother. He _knew_ how much their visits meant to Corrin. To out-right tell her that they were forced to visit the fortress? Utterly despicable. In one graceful movement, Camilla perched herself next to Corrin. Her sister sniffed, staring up at Camilla with confusion. The purple haired princess couldn't resist. She held Corrin tightly in her arms, pressing her face against her own developing bosom. Camilla hummed softly, stroking Corrin's platinum hair.

"Don't listen to him, darling," she said, shooting Xander a dark glare. "Father order us to come, but we would have done so anyway. You're just too irresistible dear."

The corners of Corrin's lips twitched upwards. Camilla set the younger girl on her lap, pressing her lips against her crown softly. "Continue," the eldest princess ordered.

Xander rolled his eyes, but he couldn't hide his guilty look from his sister. "So, father has ordered us to… we are required to…" He glanced at Camilla, swallowing. "Do you know where babies come from?"

Corrin and Elise shook their head, both frowning. Leo sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. The two eldest children looked at each other once again.

"Well, what happens is… uh…" Xander started, cheeks blushing red. The words were drowned out in Camilla's mind. All she could concentrate on was Corrin's adorable cheeks and warm glow and innocent eyes and –

Wait, what were they doing? Were they seriously about to destroy their siblings' innocence? Would Camilla walk into Corrin's room later that night to see the girl _kissing_ a boy her age? She vaguely remembered a silver-haired noble boy – Sivas? – that used to play with Corrin. Or even the new butler. Camilla shuddered with the thought. No one was allowed to touch her poor, sweet, Corrin.

She had to stop Xander.

"From wyvern!" she cried out suddenly. Corrin jolted, tensing up. Leo and Elise glanced at her curiously. Xander was silent with shock. "Babies come from wyvern," Camilla continued, smiling naturally as if nothing were wrong. She gave Xander a knowing nod.

He got the message. "When a couple want a child, they send their wyvern out with some wheat," he lied. "Then they return nine months later with a beautiful baby in their talons."

"What if they don't have wyverns?" Elise asked.

"Then – uh – "

"Then they use wyvern riders," Camilla answered. Leo snorted.

"Any more questions?" Xander said. All was silent, save for the crackling of the fire.

"Is that all?" Leo stood up, stretching his arms. "I've got some studying to do. Thanks for the lesson, though." He strutted out of the room, closing the door behind him. A moment later the sounds of muffled laughter carried into the room. Xander and Camilla blushed.

The eldest princess felt something tug at her hair. She glanced down at her little sister, smiling. "Something wrong, darling?"

"Where's my wyvern?" the platinum-haired princess asked, eyes wide. "I want to meet it!"

"Same here!" Elise added, rushing over to Xander and placing her hands on his knees. "I want it, I want it!"

Camilla stroked Corrin's hair lovingly. "We had to send yours far away," she lied. "She wanted to go on a holiday." Another round of muffled giggles could be heard.

Seemly satisfied with the answer, Corrin jumped down from Camilla's lap and rushed to Xander's side, tugging on the prince's hand. "Spar with me, big brother!"

Xander chuckled, rising out of his chair. The remainder of the siblings followed the two outside, the two youngest running ahead. Xander and Camilla gave each other another knowing glance.

"We're done for," Xander sighed.

"Absolutely," she agreed. A warm smile reached her lips as she stared at Corrin and Elise. "It was worth it, though."

She would do anything to protect their innocence. Anything.

 **I am a firm believer that Camilla and Xander would do anything to protect Corrin and Elise's innocence. Jakob and Gunter told them the truth afterwards.**

 **I am also a firm believer that I need to write more f!Corrin/Camilla.**


End file.
